Promesas En La Noche
by Ayumu Bee
Summary: Liang Qi sueña con el día en que su amada nee-sama la mire con otros ojos. ¿Que sucede cuando una aburrida Alphard decide divertirse un poco con Liang Qi?


"Agggghhh" Liang Qi exclamó apuntando su arma al rostro de Cummings y luego desviándola hacia su foto gigante de Canaan, la chica que más odiaba en el mundo por tener toda la atención de su amada Onee-sama.

Clack-clack

"Vaca hija de puta, ¡TE ODIO CANAAN!"

Clic, clic, clic, clic, clic, clic, clic

Todo su temperamento, que generalmente estaba controlado, se rebelaba cada vez que pensaba en Canaan...aunque esta no tuviera culpa de nada.

"Liang Qi-sama, tranquilícese por favor" le dijo Cummings con su típica sonrisa nerviosa.

CLIC, CLIC, CLIC

"Ay, auu, auch" el indefenso Cummings se intentaba defender….obviamente no logrando.

La chica se enderezo y levanto su arma hasta su rostro observándola con cuidado. Luego la dejo arriba de su escritorio y se sentó colocando sus piernas arriba de la mesa y tirándose hacia atrás en la silla.

"Prepara mi baño, insecto" le dijo con indiferencia llevándose el pulgar a la boca y masticando su uña. _"Nee-sama"_

* * *

El sonido de agua era lo único que se podía oír en su habitación. Los pensamientos enfocados en una sola persona…como siempre.

"_Canaan, me pregunto cuál será tu próximo paso. ¿Perseguirme e intentar matarme?, ¿o ya olvidaste a Siam y lo que le hice?"_

"Ah" suspiró la líder de Las Serpientes mirando hacia arriba y dejando que el agua llevara todos sus pensamientos.

Al sentir un movimiento en su cuarto cerro la ducha y tomo una toalla secándose y luego colocándola alrededor de su cuello siguiendo por su ropa interior inferior que realmente era lo único con que dormía.

Salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la enorme ventana de vidrio que miraba hacia la calle y un edificio estúpidamente grande.

Recostó su cabeza contra la pared mientras miraba el movimiento de personas en la calle y los colores bailando gracias a su _sinestesia_. Después de haber sentido que la presencia había empezado a demonstrar señales de su impaciencia con los ruidos infernales de un dedo pulgar en la boca decidió hablarle y terminar con todo lo antes posible.

"Ah", suspiró nuevamente, "¿Qué sucede Liang Qi? ¿Se perdió Cummings de ti? Debe estar preocupado…no dudo que este en la terraza evitando que te de un ataque de locura y decidas tirarte de arriba para terminar con tu vida mediocre llena de odio"

Se sentía la chica masticando su dedo sin parar y muy impacientemente.

"Gomen, nee-sama" le dijo elevando sus ojos y clavándolos en su preciosa onee-sama que le daba la espalda. _"Nee-sama, es perfecta, es hermosa… la amo demasiado"_

Las calles se volvían cada vez más aburridas. Seguramente su vida era aburrida. Se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia Liang Qi parándose a una distancia muy corta.

"¿Qué quieres, Liang Qi?" le repitió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Era demasiado obvio lo que Liang Qi quería…Nee-sama.

"…" Liang Qi se calló y miro hacia abajo evitando los ojos hipnóticos de Alphard.

"Liang Qi, mírame" era una orden, y seguramente Liang Qi era una chica que obedecía órdenes de su Nee-sama sin decir nada y con una felicidad enorme, "Responde, ¿Qué quieres aquí?"

"…Nee-sama"

"Hmm…con que nee-sama, ¿eh?" su sonrisa maligna aumento y se aproximo hacia su hermana.

Los ojos de Liang Qi crecieron considerablemente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. "No, no, no, no... no me explique bien nee-sama. Soy una estúpida" Se auto castigó.

"Hmm…" repitió Alphard, "¿entonces no me quieres…?" se aproximo aún más de Liang Qi y le acarició el rostro desde la templa hacia el mentón y luego comenzó a jugar con el cabello corto de la misma.

"Ugh…" la chica no podía hablar por su nerviosismo que era tan claro como la luz del día.

"¿Eh, Liang Qi?" dijo Alphard divirtiéndose con la situación y aproximando su boca a la oreja de su hermanita.

"Yo te quiero…onee-chan" le susurro suavemente en el oído y luego le mordió la perilla de la oreja afirmándole su deseo.

"Onee-sama…" _No puedo creer lo que está sucediendo… ¡KAMI! Mis sueños se están convirtiendo en realidad._ "Yo te quiero" le dijo finalmente.

"Nnnn…" le respondió mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le besaba el pescuezo.

Los brazos de la menor se envolvieron en sus hombros y sus manos se dirigieron a su cabello, entrelazando sus dedos al mismo.

Alphard la empujo hacia la cama cayéndose arriba de ella e inmediatamente dirigiendo sus manos al cierre del tan conocido _vestido_ violeta-rojizo de Liang Qi viéndose libre del mismo en un segundo y tirándolo a…algún lado.

"Hmmm…Onee-sama…" Liang Qi susurraba a medida que Alphard le besaba su punto debil abajo de la oreja.

"Liang Qi" le dijo para llamar su atención.

"¿Nnn?" la miro a los ojos. Azules…tan oscuro como la noche. Alphard sonrió… MALIGNAMENTE, y descendió sus labios lentamente hacia los de su hermanita apenas recostándolos y viendo a la misma luchando para no perder control.

Sonrió nuevamente y al escuchar un gemido de la pequeña descendió sus labios sin jugar más dándole el TAN esperado beso de _amor._

Lo que era para ser algo dulce e inocente se termino convirtiendo en una guerra de dominación. Alphard deslizo su lengua sobre los lábios de Liang Qi intentando abrirlos y recibiendo una ávida respuesta de la chica desesperada por sentir más.

"Nnnn" la batalla empezaba y Liang Qi ya transbordaba de tanta euforia y placer. Las manos de su nee-sama le acariciaban los senos mientras le dejaba marcas de besos en todo su cuerpo.

"Liang Qi" le dijo con la respiración entrecortada y volviendo a mirarla a los ojos, "te prometo que nunca te vas a olvidar de esta noche" terminó al besarla con una intensidad insoportable.

Seguramente Liang Qi nunca se olvidaría de una noche tan especial como esa, la noche en que pudo mostrarle a su Nee-sama todo el amor que sentía por ella.


End file.
